Out Goes the Moon
by AnitaLife
Summary: If we know it or not, the moon is a major part of life. It helps tides and overall looks lovely. But if it got to close, bad things are sure to ensue. Note: This is the future regeneration of the Doctor, not one we have met before. Please forgive.
1. Meeting

**Authors Note: **Hello, thank you for clicking on this story, because that means you are either to bored to really care what you are reading or I actually did a good job of describing the story. Yay! So, yes, this is a Doctor Who fanfiction, but it isn't the 11th, or the 10th, or any of the regenerations we've seen so far. This is my version of the Doctor, and it is my story. Things are staying similar, such as the TARDIS and such, which is why I am calling it a Doctor Who fanfiction. Please, no flamers, because you have been warned.

This was it. If she didn't look around, it would kill her. That morning, on her way to work, she had heard this strange noise echoing from the alley a block or so from her home. The island she lived on was rather peaceful, and this noise was clearly foreign. If her luck held, the source may still be there, or evidence as to what it was.

A girl with dark brown hair with caramel highlights tried to move through the night soundlessly. Her blue-brown eyes that were surrounded by a massive amount of eye lashes were shifting about as she tried to catch every possible thing. The only sound she gave off was her breathing and the soft noise of her shoes as they landed on the ground. She wore shorts that were suitable for the warm weather and a t-shirt that advertised the Fish and Chip Fill-Up, the restaurant she worked for. (It was the best job she could get, being fresh out of college and all.)

She crept down the narrow alley up to the point where it bent. Whatever it was, it had happened just beyond that bend.

_Calm down. It's just your mind making up things to make you panic. It was probably just some kids trying to fix their motorbikes in the alley. _Taking a deep breath, she poked her head around the bend.

Nothing was there. All she saw was an empty alley way. The tall brick walls cast shadows on the ground, making it fairly dark to begin with. Soggy, discarded newspapers and flyers were pushed up against the walls, like they had been blown there with strong winds. A beaten up dumpster stood near where she was. Its top was open due to the overflow of black garbage bags.

She laughed with relief, yet with a slightly sad hint to it. _So there was nothing there after all. If there was anything, it is long gone now._ _But… it would've been kind of fun if there was something. A little adventure, no matter how small, would've been fun._

As she turned to look up at the sky, there was a yell. It was close. Very close. And getting closer, she noticed. She looked up in confusion. What was that? That couldn't have been in her mind.

The moon was blocked out suddenly, by a figure jumping. They flew over her head and across the alley. It landed directly into the dumpster a few feet away from here. Moments later, it began scrambling out, but the bags were causing too much trouble for their efforts to be any good.

She kicked a cardboard box up to the side of it and stepped onto it. _Sturdy enough, _the girl reasoned. Then she began to help the wildly flailing person get rid of some of the bags that had begun to enclose themselves around them. Once their arms were free, they took hold of the side of the dumpster and pulled itself out of it with such great momentum that they fell out and directly onto their face.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She jumped down from the box and began towards them when the pushed themselves up.

"Totally, yeah, I'm fine." To her surprise, it was a guy. He looked to be in his early twenties, and had round, pixie like features. His face featured a smattering of light brown freckles on his cheeks and thin, yet slightly pouty lips. As he got up, his wavy black hair fell into his emerald eyes. He pushed them back with long and narrow fingers.

"Are you sure…? Because I just saw you fly through the air and—"  
>"I'm fine, trust me. I've done much more dangerous stunts than that." He flashed a warm smile. "And I hate to disturb you with this… but what might the time be? I lost my watch while I was doing…" he cleared his throat, "something."<p>

"Yeah, it's…" She looked at my watch ring that sat on her pointer finger. That is when she noticed his clothing. He wore a white button up shirt with a vest and pleated pants. He seemed far too nicely dressed to be running about at this hour and jumping into dumpsters. "10:47…"

"Ah, thank you very much." He tried to walk by me, but she slid into his path. "Um, excuse me, but I am in quite a hurry."  
>"To go diving into more dumpsters?" She crossed her arms, giving off the impression she should be saying 'None shall pass'.<p>

"Well, hopefully not. But if it does come down to it, then yes, my activities will involve jumping into dumpsters. Now if you please."  
>She shook her head. "Not done yet. What caused you to jump into the dumpster?"<br>"Do you want to know?"  
>"That's why I asked."<p>

"Do you really want to know?" He looked at her intensely.

"Yes, I really want to know."  
>"You don't know what you're asking for."<p>

She narrowed her eyes and stared directly into his. "Tell me."

"Alright, I will. But first, what is your name?"

"Tosha, Tosha Harbor."

"Alright, Tosha, I am currently trying to find a device hidden somewhere in this town. It is like many scattered throughout the world, and do you know what it does? I'll tell you what it does. It is going to pull the moon closer, along with a few other unwanted things. And if I don't find it before midnight, I have failed and the moon gets closer."  
>"And all those other unwanted things."<br>"Exactimundo!" He gave me a big goofy smile.

"Great. What does it look like?"  
>"I have no idea!" He kept up his smile.<p>

"Alright, I'm going to help you."

The smile disappeared and he got a look of intense sincerity. "No, it's too dangerous."  
>"Well, I have grown up in this area and I know this place better than I know myself. I think you may need me. That, and I'm up for a little adventure. "<p>

He grimaced as if he knew she was right, but just didn't want to admit it. After a strained thirty seconds, he sighed in defeat. "Alright. Come on."

He stepped around her and went by. "Wait a second," she said.

"Hm?" He turned and looked at her.

"You never told me who you are?"  
>The goofy smile returned as he said, "They call me the Doctor."<p> 


	2. Finding the Machine

**Authors Note: **Sorry if my updates are slow. A combonation of crappy weather, finals, and life have come up and stop me when I try to write chapters. That, and I won't force myself to write if the muse isn't there.

Their feet flew across the ground as they sprinted. The Doctor was leading the way, and Tosha followed along. After they passed they alley they had emerged from the girl called out, "Wait! Do you know where this thing even is?"

He stopped, and turned around to face her. His face was slightly red from trying to regain his breath. "It's somewhere in this town."

"I thought you knew where it was!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"When did you get that impression?" He stood up straight and stared back at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well I might've seen it. What does it look like?"  
>There was no reply from him, and he smiled sheepishly. As she continued to glare at him with annoyance, he quietly said, "Sorry?"<br>"You better be."

"What did I even do?"  
>"You had to get me interested then say that we don't have any clue as to what we are looking for and no clue as to where it is!"<br>"If it's any consolation, I do know who made it."

"Great! Who made it? Osama Bin Laden?"

He gave her an odd look. "You know he died… right?"

"No he's alive!" She looked at him like he had three heads. "Where did you hear he was dead?"  
>"Wait…. What is the date, today?"<br>"August 5, 2005."

"Oh." His face flushed. "Ignore what I said! He is most certainly alive!"

She gave him a flat look. "What are you on?"  
>"Earth. I'm on Earth."<p>

She face palmed at how embarrassingly stupid this was. "Oh man…"

"Yes, I am a man. Why are we saying obvious things?"  
>There was a loud bang followed by the hum of an engine that seemed to be coming from all directions. From the café nearby, the sound of glasses clinking against each other and the sound of chairs hitting tables could be heard.<p>

"Oh, it's my turn to say something obvious!" He raised his hand shot up like a child in elementary school. "The machine turned on!"

"Thank you captain obvious," she muttered.

"No problem." He smiled then looked about. "I honestly see no reason for the landixian people to attack earth…"  
>"The who now?" She stared at him, waiting for an explanation.<p>

` The Doctor's face became serious and his tone darkened. "The landixians. Normally, they are peaceful and tend to keep out of the way, due to being a weak race. To defend themselves, they invent machines, and only some are used for offence."

Her eyes lit up and she looked at him. Finally, they were getting somewhere! "Why would they want to attack Earth?"  
>"They want to use it as a power source, which has been attempted before by a few other people." He crossed his arms and looked up at the sky. "First they have to get rid of the native population so they can use it as they want."<p>

Tosha fought the urge to sigh. He couldn't be serious about anything. "So how do they plan on getting rid of us?"

His head went back down and he looked at her with a warm smile. "I like you. You're very calm and collected about the thought your entire species could cease existing in about…" He took her hand and looked at the watch. "Well, less than an hour."

Tosha wiggled her fingers and he dropped her hand. "Answer my question."

He looked around. "Well they intend to draw the moon closer. If it gets to close, then the tides will be out of whack, the volcanoes might have a party, and other things you probably don't want me to say."

"Great! So the plan is, we find this bad boy, deactivate it, and then move on?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "But, I don't have the slightest idea as to how we are going to find it."  
>She took out a note pad from her pocket that she forgot to take out, along with a pen. "Just doodle what you think it should look like.<p>

He took the pad from her and did a quick sketch of something that looked like a tower of metal, with cross beams and the sort. "And it'll have a thing that'll go up and down, that they use to get the energy flowing!" He filled in the gaps between some of his lines then drew a bar near the bottom.

"That looks like one of those Extreme Scream things they have at the amusement park."  
>"Amusement park!" He looked at her with wide eyes and pointed a finger at her.<br>Perfect! Where is the amusement park?"  
>"It's about a mile out of town!" She looked back at him with equally wide eyes, but hers were from confusion.<p>

"Fantastic!" He gave her a big hug. "I could kiss you right now!"  
>"Thank you for not kissing me!" she yelled, although it was muffled by his chest.<p>

He took a step back. "Great! Where is the amusement park? We have to go there now!"

"Just out of town in that direction." She pointed and took a step back as well. She was not going to have a repeat of that.

"You have to show me." He looked at her desperately. "It could mean the entire future of the human race."

"No pressure there," she muttered. After looking at his frantic look, her look read 'do I have to?'.

He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I'll go get my car," she strained.

"No, that will be to slow! We don't have time to go get your car." He whipped something out of his pocket and pointed it at the Harley Davidson somebody had left on the street. Apparently they found it too much trouble to put it away in a proper place. The motor hummed to life within a moment. "Let's go!"

Before she could even react, he had her by the wrist and on the bike. When you were going to be mad, you best not think about it. He plucked up two helmets and slid them on. "Now, let's go!"  
>They jerked forward and soon were shooting down the road. She was clinging to him for dear life as they sped about. Somehow, he already knew where the town exit was and they went flying down the freeway. There were no other cars, so he rode down the middle of the road like he owned it.<p>

When they arrived at the park, it was a dark and rather creepy place. They drove right through the gates and straight into the center of it. Immediately, she jumped off and ripped the helmet from her head. He got off more casually and looked around.

The once cheery smiling clowns didn't seem all that friendly at the moment. (God forbid they find the Hall of Mirrors.) All of the rides seemed depressing rather than fun. It just looked…. Empty.

His head was whipping around as he tried to locate the particular ride she had mentioned. When he saw it, he called, "Alright, let's go deactivate this bad boy!" His lips quirked up as he found the phrase quite fun to say.

She crossed her arms across her body and looked over at him. "You can cut it out now."

He looked at her with a confused look, his eyebrows stitched together. "Cut what out?"

"The charade." Her face was serious and unwavering. "This whole act was funny at first, but I'm getting tired of it."

The Doctor looked at her rather confused. His mouth moved and he failed to make some sort of sound before he managed to say, "I'm completely serious."

"Look… if you really are being serious… I think you may need help."

He took a sharp stab of sadness when she said that. Her voice was just so sincere… "I don't need help. Trust me, you'll see."

"Look, I have work tomorrow, and I probably shouldn't be out this late…" She looked at the bike. No way was she getting back on that. Walking home was her best option. "I should be going…"  
>His head swiveled between her and the machine. It would be dangerous and death was a possible outcome. He knew it would be best to let her go before she got too involved.<p>

"If you really think so, then go ahead." He smiled warmly. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your boss or anything."

Tosha looked at him curiously. "Alright…"

"No, seriously, go ahead. I'll tell you how it all went tomorrow." He smiled and began walking off to the towering mechanism.

"You don't need me…?" Part of her wanted to go along with it, for adventures sake. This part of her began screaming when he began walking off.  
>"Nope," he said cheerfully. "I only needed you to find this park."<p>

She glared at him and twirled around. "Fine then," she said, a sudden acrimony in her tone, "I look forward to hearing what happens."

With that, they parted ways. The Doctor went to fight, and Tosha went to work.


End file.
